A Drop In The Ocean
by MrsBarton
Summary: –Al fin despiertas, Love– Su voz viaja hasta mis oídos y la sensación que le sigue es mil veces más dolorosa que el veneno de hombre lobo consumiendo mis últimos estragos de vida. Estoy en su casa, estoy con el…Y no estoy a salvo. Klaroline. Una de las tantas escenas que hay en mi cabeza. Continuacion de Young and Beautiful.
1. A Drop In The Ocean

**¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo. Con mi segundo Klaroline, solo a que diferencia del primero, este será alrededor de tres capítulos.**

**Espero les guste. Besos a todos.**

**Disclaimer: Ningún persona que puedas reconocer me pertenece.**

–No lo llames Stefan– Suplique casi por centésima vez.

–Caroline... –Arrastro las ultimas letras de mi nombre y separo sus ojos del camino solo para mirarme –Si no lo hago morirás– Sentencio y volvió a enfocarse en la carretera.

–Entonces déjame morir– Suspire y mantuve mi boca abierta inhalando la mayor cantidad de aire.

Me percate de como las manos de Stefan pretendían asfixiar al volante y como la velocidad de la camioneta iba en aumento. Pero eso fue lo último, mis ojos pesaban y realmente ya no tenía la fuerza para mantenerme alerta. Ya que más daba, iba a morir.

Estábamos en algún recóndito lugar de Edimburgo, decían que ahí era seguro para seres sobrenaturales y pensamos que era una buena idea pasear por ahí. En realidad solo estábamos de paso, no planeábamos quedarnos…No podíamos hacerlo. Pero al parecer solo bastan cinco minutos en el infierno para ser condenado.

Mis recuerdos ahora se encontraban confusos, distorsionados y empañados por manchas negras que se negaban a desaparecer, quizás el veneno me está infectando más rápido de lo normal. En algún lado había leído que cuando un humano es mordido por un perro con rabia, el lugar de la lesión es vital para determinar cuánto tiempo de vida le queda al paciente. Suponía que en mi situación aplicaba de la misma forma. Una mordida en la garganta era igual de rápida que inyectarme el veneno en la vena.

Muchos podían haberlo llamado mala suerte, por lo menos los testigos lo harán, pero de antemano sabía que esto no le sucedía a los vampiros…No a plena luz del día y menos si hay más vampiros presentes. ¿Casualidad? Quizás.

Fue casualidad que nosotros hayamos decidido recorrer Europa en el mismo siglo que Klaus decidió establecer su residencia en el viejo mundo y mucha más casualidad fue que el mismo día que visitáramos Edimburgo, una reducida manada de hombres lobo estuviera de paso para juntar provisiones y seguir su viaje hacia Australia…Si, conocía los detalles, habían tenido tiempo de sobra para contármelos. –No todos los días te topas con la "conejita" del Original– La voz de Mark (Uno de los hombres lobo) resuena en mi cabeza más alto de lo que desearía y me hace sobresaltarme en el asiento del copiloto, justo a tiempo para mirar un letrero indicando la proximidad a la ciudad de Glasgow. Mis manos se aferran al tablero y por un segundo soy capaz de moverme con agilidad e intentar abrir la puerta.

– ¡Detente Stefan!– Grito una y otra vez, mis manos sudan y la manija pesa como si fuera plomo, me dedico a golpear el cristal pero a decir verdad cada golpe duele como si se tratasen de balas humedecidas en verbena – ¡No quiero ir con el! ¡Por favor!– Mis gritos ahora son un bajo gemido. El tiempo se me agota y al parecer tendré que pasarlo junto a mi muy preocupado mejor amigo implorando por que detenga la marcha. Yo no puedo ir a Glasgow…Ahí se ubica Klaus, simplemente, no puedo. He pasado años huyendo de él, por no decir escondiéndome, inclusive antes de eso, cuando aún tenía la esperanza de volver a su lado él había sido el empeñado en esconderse de mí. Nuestra vida perfecta se había convertido en un caótico caso. Una mordida de hombre lobo no tenía por qué cambiar eso.

Stefan me mira de una forma suplicante y lo último que distingo antes de caer en la inconciencia es un agudo pinchazo en el brazo y a mi amigo retirando una aguja de mi piel. ¿Verbena? Quizás. Después de eso, todo es obscuridad.

Despierto sobresalta, agitada y terriblemente débil. Nunca un tráiler me ha atropellado pero de haberlo hecho, estoy casi segura que me sentiría de la misma forma. Me basta más de un minuto en concentrarme en mi entorno. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué sucedió? Giro mi cabeza de un lado hacia otro y un dolor punzante me atraviesa el cuello, dispersándose por el resto de mi cuerpo, culminando en las puntas de mis extremidades, haciéndome gemir y casi implorarle a la nada que todo eso termine.

–Al fin despiertas, Love– Su voz viaja hasta mis oídos y la sensación que le sigue es mil veces más dolorosa que el veneno de hombre lobo consumiendo mis últimos estragos de vida. Estoy en su casa, estoy con el…Y no estoy a salvo.

Intento incorporarme y como puedo agudizo mis sentidos pero de antemano sé que Stefan no está. Mi visión se nubla y un par de lágrimas atraviesan mis mejillas, la combinación del dolor físico y emocional amenazan con romper mi psique. Su mano atrapa las mías y se sienta junto a mí en aquel amplio sillón. Quiero alejarme, quiero golpearlo, quiero hacerle saber por todo lo que pase debido a él. Pero al mismo tiempo quiero abrazarlo, besarlo y despedirme diciéndole todo lo que jamás he podido dejar de sentir. Es irónico que ahora vaya a morir literalmente en los brazos de quien se encargó de protegerme durante casi 50 años.

–Stefan ha mencionado tu negativa a llamarme. Me he de suponer que no quieres curarte– Susurra tan cerca de mí que su aliento golpea mi rostro y tengo que retirar mis manos bruscamente de su agarre para abrazarme a mí misma. Había olvidado cuanto me gustaba su voz, más que su voz, ese acento tan marcado que el aún conservaba de su vida humana – ¿Por qué Caroline? ¿Quieres morir?–

¡No! Obviamente no quiero morir. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? ¿La edad te ha consumido la inteligencia? Mis pensamientos explotan uno tras otro y la furia abraza a mi congelado corazón. Lo que no quiero es su ayuda. Ya no puedo vivir así. Ya estoy cansada de tener que rectificar que ni el, ni hombres lobo ni algún hibrido desertor están alrededor cada vez que visito un lugar. Es por su culpa que estoy así. Años atrás llegue a burlarme de la vida que llevaba Katherine Pierce, siempre huyendo de todo y de todos, ahora mi propia vida no era tan diferente. ¿La diferencia? Quien buscaba mi muerte no era Klaus, si no sus enemigos. Al parecer solo Stefan había recibido la noticia que Klaus y yo…. ¡Dios! ni siquiera puedo pensarlo, jamás lo he dicho en voz alta y pronto cambio el rumbo de mis pensamientos.

–He de morir si es necesario, no quiero deberte nada– Mascullo y mi voz tiembla, dejando un eco lastimoso.

–Caroline…–Comienza a decir con un suspiro y mi dedo índice se posa sobre sus labios, callando cualquier otra palabra que pudiera decir.

– ¿Dónde está Stefan? Quiero irme de aquí. No es necesario que seas testigo de mi muerte– Por segunda vez intento incorporarme pero solo consigo estar de pie un par de segundos antes de que mis fuerzas fallen y mis piernas se doblen. Solo evitando un duro golpe contra el suelo gracias a la rápida acción de los brazos de Klaus en torno a mi cintura. No lucho contra su agarre y no me reprimo cuando mis ojos miran su rostro. Mucho tiempo había deseado tenerlo frente a mí una vez más, solamente para contemplarlo. Pero ahora, esa imagen me causa mucho dolor. Pero no por todo lo que había pasado, sino por la certeza que no tendría nuevas memorias…No a su lado o al lado de cualquier otro.

Siento mis emociones hacia él, rasgar la jaula donde han permanecido por años y sintiéndome cada vez más y más débil, permito a mi cuerpo liberarlas. Sentados en el suelo, el sosteniendo mi cuerpo sobre su regazo y yo sintiéndome tan pequeñamente familiar.

–Cariño, bebe mi sangre– Implora metiendo un par de dedos entre los mechones de mi cabello, peinándolo y acomodándolo a su gusto –Por favor–

No tengo fuerzas para contestar y la verdad no sabría que decirle. Me limito a esconder mi cabeza en su pecho, tapando mi boca con la piel de su cuello cuando él acerca su muñeca a mis labios.

– ¡Caroline!– Gruñe evidentemente enojado y mis ojos se abren mirando su rostro de nuevo. Luce contrariado y… ¿Asustado? –No puedo dejarte morir, así tenga que obligarte, hare que bebas mi sangre–

Su amenaza suena tan familiar que no puedo evitar reír, situación que no dura mucho pues comienzo a ahogarme en tos, que posteriormente me hace llenar mis manos de sangre.

–Suerte con eso– Musito y lo que a continuación sucede pasa tan rápido, cuestión de milésimas de segundo, que apenas y soy consciente de todas.

Klaus me empuja fuera de su regazo con tanta fuerza que mi espalda truena al chocar con el suelo pero ni siquiera tengo tiempo de quejarme pues él ya se encuentra sobre mí, inmovilizando mis piernas usando las suyas y recargando todo su peso en mis caderas. Es doloroso, siento cada hueso, cada parte de mí como si se tratara de cristal y puedo jurar que estoy por romperme.

Mis manos en una reacción un tanto lenta se mueven contra su rostro, si no tengo la suficiente fuerza para quitarlo de encima, por lo menos le causare heridas superficiales, pero ese plan resulta fallido, pues en una acción, toma mis muñecas y las lleva sobre mi cabeza usando solo una de sus manos.

¡Oh! Había olvidado lo fuerte que es. –Siglos y siglos de existencia, Love– Su voz es un suave ronroneo en mis recuerdos. Recuerdos que se ven esfumados por la voz del Klaus que ahora me tiene aprisionada bajo su cuerpo.

– ¿Sabes? Pudimos hacer esto por las buenas, pero nunca funciona así para ti ¿Cierto? – Gruñe con un tono de voz que deja en claro cuan enojado esta. –Había extrañado esto de ti…E incluso de mí, el tener que someterte, luchar contigo para que algo se haga a mi manera– Mis ojos se fijan en los suyos y puedo jurar que es como si alguien me revitalizara. Había esperado tanto por que el llegase hasta a mí y me dijera algo así, que el hecho de que lo dijera ahora me hacía sentir viva, a pesar de estar al borde la muerte.

Abre su boca y cuando creo que esta por decir algo de nuevo…Sus labios se encajan en la piel de su muñeca y posteriormente la pega a mi boca. Aunque no quiera, su sangre atraviesa mis labios y se mezcla con mi saliva….Aunque no quiera deberle nada, ahora su sangre esta en mi sistema y yo viviré. Se mantiene en aquella posición por un par de minutos hasta que poco a poco deja de hacer presión en mis manos y piernas. Poniéndose de pie en un solo movimiento, me mira y puedo jurar que una sonrisa se esconde tras sus labios.

–También me da gusto verte de nuevo, Care– Musita y camina a grandes zancadas fuera de la estancia, dejándome en el suelo, esperando a que su sangre contrarreste los efectos del veneno de hombre lobo.


	2. Dark Paradise

**Hola de nuevo. ¡Mil disculpas! Por no haber actualizado, la verdad es que yo nunca escribo historias o capítulos con anticipación; las escribo cuando tengo inspiración y desde que publique el primer capítulo no había tenido ni la inspiración ni el tiempo para continuarlo. Gracias a los que dejaron sus comentarios, la verdad es que leerlos fue lo que me dio la motivación para de una vez escribirlo.**

**Acá les dejo el segundo capítulo, para entenderlo mejor les recomiendo re-leer el primer capítulo y de paso mi otra historia de "Young and Beautiful" porque este capítulo menciona un par de cosas de esa historia. **

**También como dato extra, me he inspirado escuchando la canción de "Dark Paradise" de Lana Del Rey. De alguna manera me hace creer que es el tipo de música que Caroline escuchaba cuando viajaba junto a Stefan con la esperanza de olvidar todo lo que paso con Niklaus. **

**Besos a todos y de antemano, gracias por leer. **

–Lo siento, Caroline– Confiesa Stefan al dejar de contemplar el océano y mirarme a mí –Siento haberte dado esa inyección de verbena y siento haberlo llamado…–Hace una larga pausa y sus ojos miran hacia la arena. Puedo notar el arrepentimiento en su voz y algo dentro de mí, me indica cuan sincero es.

–Está bien, Stefan– Sonrió y busco su mirada al llevar mi mano derecha hacia su espalda y acariciarla en modo amistoso.

–Sé que no querías tener nada que ver con él y lo he estropeado ¿No? Años huyendo y a mí solo me tomo 5 minutos decidir llevarte a su puerta– Vuelve a mirarme y por el brillo en sus ojos deduzco que está conteniendo las lágrimas, no imagino cual debe ser mi expresión pues lo que dice a continuación me deja helada –Por mi culpa ahora jamás podrás tener una vida–.

El silencio invade nuestra reunión y no puedo evitar mirarlo una y otra vez, tratando de formular una respuesta que nunca llega. Pues él tiene razón, jamás podré volver a empezar, Klaus no me dejara. Mucho menos ahora que sabe que he sido atacada debido a sus acciones.

–Esto no es lo que quería– Exclama Klaus en voz alta y claramente enojado. Me quedo estática y por inercia miro a mi alrededor, él no está. No hay rastro de él y repentinamente tampoco de Stefan. Siento el miedo y la ansiedad nacer en la boca de mi estómago pero tan pronto estoy de pie, un hombre toma mi cuello y lo último que alcanzo a ver antes de que me lo rompa, es un brillo asesino del que estoy más que familiarizada: Klaus.

– ¡No! – Exclamo tan fuerte al incorporarme de la cama que mi grito hace eco en las paredes. Era un sueño, solo un sueño. Pero tan pronto he despertado comienzo a desear no haberlo hecho.

– ¿Sabes, Caroline?– Musita Klaus sentado en el baúl frente a la cama –Me decepciona un poco que pese a todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, aun sea tan fácil invadir tu mente. Espero no te enfades por haber interrumpido esa cita tan personal que mantenías con Stefan– Rápidamente mi diestra toma una de las almohadas y la lanzo directo a su cara pero obviamente el la evade, estando recargado en el marco de la puerta en cuestión de micras de segundo –Sinceramente no me agrada que hayas pasado los últimos años con Stefan y mucho menos me agrada que sueñes con el cuándo he sido yo quien te salvo–.

– ¿Algún día dejaras de echármelo en cara? – Pregunto con un tono irritado. Despertar siendo víctima de sus juegos mentales no es la mejor forma de hacerlo.

–Sí, el mismo día que dejes de intentar escapar– Agrega y desaparece dejándome sola en esa habitación. Han pasado alrededor de dos semanas desde que Stefan me llevo ante el para que me salvara. Él no ha venido a verme y no ha intentado contactarme, admito que los primeros días he estado molesta por eso pero después he comprendido que quizás Klaus lo ha obligado a marcharse; me aferro a eso y no a que lo ha hecho olvidarme.

Hago un esfuerzo por mantenerme en la cama pero pasados diez minutos sé que he perdido esa batalla, incluso hago un esfuerzo por no asesinar a Bruno, uno de los vampiros falderos de Klaus que me topo de frente al bajar por los escalones, técnicamente ellos son los que habitaban esa mansión hasta el día que llegue yo. Ahora tan solo los veía durante el día y por la noche simplemente desaparecían. Bruno me sonríe y continua su camino, hace tiempo que he deducido que Klaus les tiene prohíbo acercarse a mi o siquiera hablarme, en lo que a mi concierne esa sonrisa de buenos días le hubiera costado su cuello roto o considerando el humor con el que deje a Klaus, su corazón.

Recorro el pasillo que lleva hasta la cocina con suma cautela, la verdad es que no me apetece encontrarme a Klaus, mucho menos después de la disputa que hemos tenido. ¿Quién diría que después de tantos años escondiéndome de el ahora no pueda ni salir de su casa?

Aun recordaba haber despertado en el suelo de su estudio horas después de que me diera su sangre, intente salir de ahí a toda prisa pero solo me lleve un duro golpe contra una pared invisible entre la puerta y "mi libertad". Parecía ser que en cuestión de horas el hibrido había mandado por una bruja para que me lanzara un hechizo, era algo muy simple: Yo no podía salir de esa casa. No importara cuanto empujara mi cuerpo por la puerta o cuanta velocidad usara al impulsarme por la ventana, en todas y cada una de las ocasiones que había intentado salir, mi cuerpo había sido expulsado varios metros hacia atrás. Al cuarto día deje de intentar escapar y me dedique a rondar por la casa, en ocasiones bajo la mirada cautelosa de Klaus o como en días como hoy, siendo víctima de sus reclamos y sus celos. Pero en ningún momento nos habíamos sentado amigablemente a hablar sobre lo que fue de nosotros y lo que éramos ahora; yo no me atrevía a preguntarle porque me mantenía en calidad de presa y de hacerlo estaba segura que me diría algo referente a mi protección, siempre fue así. Primero aceptar verdades superficiales antes de aceptar aquella que lo motivaba, de alguna manera sentía pánico de cuestionarle y en sus ojos no ver ese típico rastro de duda cuando me ocultaba una verdad mayor, temía que después de tantos años huyendo de él y el de mí al fin haya logrado pasar de página y dejar nuestra historia atrás. De algo estaba segura, yo no lo había hecho pero de ser necesario lo negaría.

No me percato en que momento he llegado a la cocina pero sin demorar mucho preparo un cereal con una taza de leche, tengo a mi disposición toda la sangre que quiera pero hoy me apetece sentirme más humana que monstruo inmortal. Escucho suaves pasos acercándose y ni siquiera me es necesario olfatear el lugar, sé que es Klaus. Solo él se acercaría de esa manera luego de haber jugado toda una mañana con mi mente, dejo el tazón sobre la barra que divide la cocina del comedor y me concentro exclusivamente en guiar la cuchara del cereal a mi boca y viceversa. No estoy de humor para el…Aunque creo que nunca lo he estado. Lo veo posarse junto a mí por el rabillo del ojo y me permito mirar sus manos, incluido el anillo de día en su mano izquierda, el que alguna vez me protegió y me perteneció; el recuerdo me hace temblar.

–Disculpa mi actitud esta mañana…–Comienza a decir en un suave susurro invadido de ese acento suyo tan humano pero a la vez tan…Obscuro.

–No quiero hablar de eso– Sentencio aun sin mirarlo y debido al suspiro que sale de mi opresor sé que ha dado esa conversación por terminada.

– ¿Quieres salir? – Pregunta después de unos minutos donde él no se había movido y yo no había hecho otra cosa más que ingerir mi desayuno

– ¿Me dejaras irme? – Respondo casi en automático levantando mis ojos hacia él y percatándome cuan cerca estábamos el uno del otro.

–No…–Inquiere con rapidez y aun siendo esclava de su mirada, desliza su mano por sobre la mía, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos en una perfecta sincronía. No puedo evitar mirar aquella acción y preguntas que tantas veces he tenido llegan a mí. ¿Cómo eso puede estar mal? ¿Cómo alguien no querría esto? ¿Cómo alguien no lo amaría a el?... ¿Cómo lo nuestro pudo haber terminado?

Un carraspeo de su garganta me devuelve a la realidad y noto un picor en mis ojos, señal de que en cualquier momento comenzare a llorar.

–Caroline– Comienza a decir pero ya he soltado su mano y apresurado mis pasos hacia los escalones, lo escucho gritar mi nombre como si eso fuera a detenerme seguido de un par de maldiciones, inclusive la frase "Tenemos que hablar" cruza el pasillo pero nada me detiene. No sé exactamente a donde me dirijo y sé que él no me sigue; algo bueno, sabe cuándo darme mi espacio, sin importar que ese "espacio" sea encerrarme en su estudio y mantener una posición donde mis manos abrazan mis piernas y mi espalda se hunde lo más que puede sobre la silla de cuero frente a su escritorio. Pero después de un par de horas donde mi cabeza ha dado vueltas y vueltas al asunto, sé que jamás tendré una respuesta clara, también sé que es tonto no querer hablar con el sobre todo porque desde que llegue aquí he querido hacerlo. Pero estoy asustada de la verdad, estoy terriblemente asustada de que lo que tenga por decir no me guste, estor aterrada de que él ya me haya convertido en un recuerdo y mi única función ahora es ser una buena esclava la cual encima está protegiendo para que de alguna forma yo no pague con mi vida los delitos que él ha cometido; y toda esa nube de pensamientos me hacen saber una cosa, algo que he ocultado desde que el había tomado la decisión de dejarme, algo que he callado desde esa mañana que desperté sola en la isla donde estábamos vacacionando, algo que Stefan sabe pero jamás se atrevió a preguntar, algo de lo que he estado huyendo con mucha más fiereza que de los recuerdos que pase con Klaus. La única verdad que posiblemente importa y esa es que yo lo amo. Le amo tanto y con una lealtad exagerada que me siento abrumada de pensar en ese sentimiento de nuevo. Lo amo a tal grado que no me importa en lo absoluto si me ha de mantener oculta de por vida, por lo menos tengo la seguridad de que estaré junto a él. Lo amo de una manera que me obligo a pensar que el siente lo mismo. Algo contrario a eso tiene el poder para destruirme.

Lagrimas salen de mis ojos sin control alguno y ni siquiera sé cómo he reprimido todos mis sollozos aunque de antemano es obvio que él ya me ha escuchado. Intento calmarme y comienzo a echar un vistazo a mí alrededor; hay un montón de cosas en ese lugar, todas cuidadosamente apiladas y perfectamente ordenadas. Pero solo una llama mi atención, algo muy pequeño y que sinceramente no creí que encontrar nunca más.

Sobre su escritorio, dentro de un bol cristalino que contiene lo que parecen ser llaves, se encuentra el primer regalo que le hice Klaus, se trata de un pequeño dije en forma de corazón, tan pequeño que el solía guardarlo en el bolsillo oculto de sus sacos o en su defecto lo enganchaba a uno de los collares que desde que lo conozco lleva alrededor de su cuello. Lo escucho proclamar mi nombre una vez más y es todo lo que mi cuerpo puede resistir.


End file.
